A Cinderella story, brakayla style
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: Mikayla is a peasant with an evil step mom, Brady is the conceded king along with his brother boz, his best friend boomer has a crush on mikayla's best friend Tessa and the most popular girl Candace has a crush on boz. When Mikayla saves Brady she drops her mechete and he finds it and is now trying to find her
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone so I was watching the movie another Cinderella story and this idea just popped into my head, I hope you like it and this will be nothing like the movie, it doesn't even have dancing in it And this doesn't have evil step sisters and mason is still her dad and he's nice but she doesn't know where he is.**

mikayla pov

I was in school, most kids hate school but I love it, mainly because its the only place where my step mom can't control me, my step-mom makes me do everything, I have to do the shopping, fix the hut when it starts falling apart and a bunch of other horrible chores.

my dad treated me good, he tought name how to fight, then when I was 13 he decided to marry my step-monster, when I was fourteen they got divorced and this witch got custody of me, I haven't seen my dad ever since, i wonder where he is.

If it weren't for my best friend Tessa,who can_ be really weird sometimes,_ then my life would seriously suck way more then it already does. She was the best friend ever, she loved tracking stuff in the forest and she was into fighting just like me.

then there's the most popular girl in school; Candace, she has a crush on king boz but wants to date king brady to get him jealous. Me her and Tessa are secretly friends but she wants to keep it a secret so it doesn't ruin her reputation.

king brady is king boz's fraternal twin brother, they grew up in Chicago until there parents died and they inherited the throne, Brady and boz don't get along very well, in fact I never even see them together. Brady always hangs out with his best friend...boomer, him and boomer are inseparable. Boz is pretty nice but Brady isn't. Both of the kings let the fact that they had power get to there heads.

today was a 'special' day because the two kings were coming to our school probably because they loved being the center of attention.

the doors of my small school opened and the two kings of kingkow walked in along with Brady's side kick boomer.

"the kings have arrived!"king brady bragged and everyone clapped and some girls tried flirting with them.

"hi I'm Candace and its an honor to meet you king boz"Candace said to boz and he smiled at her but then she walked up to Brady and did a hair flip followed by the flirty fingers "hey your majesties, you know I have always thought of you as the better king"she flirted with king brady and I saw boz Clench his fists

My best friend Tessa walked over to me "what a kiss up"she said pointing to Candace

"I know right"I agreed with my friend but we were both just joking around since she was our friend

"hey did you notice boomer staring at you?"I asked her

"no hes not stari-"she started to say that but then cut herself off when she saw boomer staring at her "ok maybe he is"she stated

"what a loser"I said about boomer

"but he is cute"she said

"ew...please tell me you don't have a crush on him"I told her disgusted

"whaaat...psh...no I don't"she lied her voice getting high

"sure"I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes

I turned around while taking a step forward and bumped into somebody, he fell on the floor but I kept my balance since I was strong. That's when I noticed I had bumped into king Brady.

"watch where your going peasant"he snapped at me,_ what a jerk_

"Don't be such a baby about it"I quickly retorted

"I wasn't being a baby"he snapped

"then why do I see a tear falling from your eye"I said in baby talk mocking him then I laughed

he shot me a death glare then got up from the ground and walked away.

i looked around the room for Tessa and saw that she was talking to boomer. They were both laughing and smiling

"Tessa what's up?"I asked getting there attention

"I was just talking to boomer"she answered casually

"hi I'm boomer you must be mikayla"he greeted

"wow for someone who's friends with a jerk you sure are nice"I told him

"um...thanks...I think"he said confused

"boomer get over here!"I heard brady demand from the other side of the room

"I have to go, see you later Tess"he said then left to where Brady and boz were being bombarded by girls

"did you have to be so rude"she asked a bit frustrated

"I wasn't rude I was truthfull"I corrected her

"you were both"she said

i just rolled my eyes

**time skip **

_i _was walking home from school, mechete by my side I case I ran into something dangerous since this was a dangerous island.

i heard a girly scream and I ran in the direction of where it was coming from, I found king brady surrounded by five tarantula people. as much as I hated him I knew I had to help him.

i jumped walked up from behind on of the tarantula people and punched the tarantula person In the head with so much force he fell to the ground unconcious. I looked at the king who still had his back turned to me, grabbed him and pushed him into one of the bushes to keep him safe. The tarantula people now had there attention on me so I unsheathed my machete to warn them that I could use it. One came and tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed I his arm and flipped him then I stomped my foot on his head to knock him unconscious. The other three looked at me fear evident in there eyes. Two came at me. one tried to swipe kick my feet but I jumped up in time, the other on tried to punch my head but I ducked then slashed him with my machete on his back he seemed dazed so I high kicked him in the head and he fell on the ground unconscious.i glared at the two remaining tarantula people who had both taken some steps away from me even the one who attacked me.

"boo!"I yelled and they ran aaway

once I knew the king was safe I put my mechete in my belt and ran away.

_but I didn't know it had fallen out..._

Brady pov

this girl had just saved my life and I didn't even know who she was, all I saw was that she had brown hair and could fight like crazy. I looked at the fallen tarantula people and saw that there was a machete on the ground and I knew it belonged to the girl who saved my life.

_I will find you..._

_**so did you guys** **like it, should I continue this, please review I need to kwhat if I should continue or not**_

_**-dog lover234**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys im here with an all new chapter, i would like to thank all the positive feedback im getting on this story.**

**katiebour95:yes there will be an explanation for brady being a jerk soon and mason will be in this chapter so enjoy**

**so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please dont forget to review **

brady pov

i ran to the castle after the incident, i was still holding the mechete cause it was the only lead I had on this girl.

"mason!"I yelled

"yes my king"mason greeted walking into the room

"do you know any girls on this island that can fight?"I asked

"why?"mason asked he was obviously confused

"because I was in the jungle then I was attacked by tarantula people and a girl saved me"I explained "and I found her mechete"I added handing him the mechete

he examined the mechete and I could see a mix of sadness and hope on his face

"does it look familiar?"I asked getting impatient

"this...this mechete...it belongs to my daughter"he stuttered sadly, I was in shock, I didn't know he had a daughter

"mason you have a daughter?!"I yelled in shock

"yes I do, you see I married this lady and when we divorced she got custody of my daughter"he explained "I haven't seen her since"he added sadly

"well tell me her name so I can find her!"I ordered

"it's mikayla"he answered

"thanks mason"I said then I walked up to my room where I saw my brother boz, he seemed really mad

"hey dude"I greeted

"how could you!"he yelled

"what did I do?"I asked

"that girl Candice likes you and I like her so back off!"he yelled

"dude I dont even like her plus I'm searching for a certain girl so you don't have to worry about me and Candice dating"I told him

"ok, so tell me about this girl your looking for"he ordered me nicely and it shocked me cause I thought he didn't like having me as a brother and didn't care about me.

boz pov

i was reassured when he told me he didn't like Candice and then he told me he was looking for a certain girl and I wanted to know more about this because if he starts dating someone then I don't have to worry about him stealing candice so I asked him about the girl he was looking for.

"well I was in the jungle and then tarantula people attacked me but luckily this girl saved me and then I asked mason about her and he told me its his daughter but he doesn't know where she is, but I got a name, her name is mikayla"he explained

"woah! Mason has a daughter!?"I yelled in shock

"ya but he lost custody of her to his ex wife"Brady explained

"oh...ok, so how do you plan to find her?"I asked

"since every girl throws themselves at me I figured if I get the news out that I'm looking for her then she will just step up and immediately want to date me theN we can get married, go on a honeymoon, have kids, go to there graduation and then when were old and wrinkly were gonna have a nice romantic picnic"he answered dreamily

"I sort of just wanted to know how you'll find her and not everything else you just said"i told him and he shot me a death glare

mikayla pov

i walked around the forest with Tessa, we were gathering fruit for my step-monster.

"...I can't believe you saved king bradys life"Tessa exclaimed after I told her everything that happened

"ya well it happened"I said

"does this mean you like him?"she asked

"no! Why would you think that I like him?"i asked

"cause you saved him"she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I saved him because my dad tought me to always help someone getting attacked by a dark side creature"I explained, the reason he wanted me to fight a lot is because he was training me to be head guard

"sure"she said sarcastically, I was about to get mad at her but my phone rang

"hello"I greeted

"hi mikayla, it's Candace"Candice greeted

"oh hey, what's up?"I asked

"where are you, we need to talk"she said

"I'm at the place where I usually gather fruit"I answered

"ok, I'll be there soon, bye"she said then the line went dead

"who was that?"Tessa asked

"candice, she said she was gonna be here soon"I answered and Tessa nodded

"oh and don't tell her about me saving brady, she is the queen of gossip and I don't want her telling everyone about it"I told Tessa and she nodded

**15 minutes later**

"Supid branches"I heard a voice from the bushes complain then Candice appeared from the bushes

"hey candice"I greeted

"hi"she greeted

"so what did you want to talk about?"I asked

"boz"she answered

"what about boz?"Tessa asked

"I don't think he is getting jealous"she complained

"Candice when you a tarted flirting with Brady I saw him clench his fists, of course he likes you"I reassured her

"I just wish there was a way to be sure"she said

"maybe I could ask boomer to ask brady to ask boz if he likes you"Tessa suggested

"he would do that!"I asked

"of course he would, he's sweet funny charming can dance and-"she started dreamily but I cut her off "and you have a huge crush on him, we get it"I said as if I was annoyed

"psh...a crush...no way...ugh fine I love him"she admitted

"Can we focus on my boz crisis here?!"Candice yelled

"fine! maybe you could-"I was about to give her some advice but my phone rang; it was my step monster, I answered the phone

"mikayla! You were supposed to be here five minutes ago! What is taking so long?! get your but over here right now before I ground you!"she yelled angrily

"y-yes"I answered weekly then hung up the phone

"sorry guys but I have to go"I said in a rush s then started running towards home

_I really hope that some day I can see my dad again and maybe have him regain custody of me..._

**_so what did you guys think, this was more of a filler chapter and don't worry of you think that Brady's plan is gonna work right away so this story won't last long then your wrong cause I have big Plans for this story and it'll probably bend up being more then ten chapters long, I just wanted to make sure you all knew that this wont be a short story so now that I got that covered, PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter for you and I would like to thank those who reviewed you guys are the best :) **

Mikayla pov

I woke up at five in the morning cause of all the chores I had to do, I took out the garbage, I fixed the roof that was broken, I collected some fruit and I cleaned the house. I finally finished at eight o'clock in the morning.

I called Candice and Tessa and told them to meet me pout side my house to that we could walk to school together.

i waited outside my house for 15 minutes then they finally came

"hey guys"I greeted

"hey mikayla"they greeted simultaneously

we walked through the village until a flyer caught my eye, I walked over to it and read it, my eyes widened at what it said

"what's wrong?"I heard Tessa ask

"read the flyer" I told her

she gave me a confused look but grabbed the flyer anyway and Began to read out loud

"I king Brady was saved by a girl yesterday and would like to find her, i found out that enter name is mikayla so if you are her please come meet me at the castle so I can personally thank you" she read and her eyes widened

"mikayla you saved king Brady?"Candice asked in shock because I hadn't told her

"ya"I answered "and now he wants to find me, I don't want him to find me, I hate him and how did he know my name?"I rage whispered

"whats so bad about him finding you?"Candice asked

"he probably thinks I saved him cause I have a crush on him but I don't in fact I hate him"I told Candice

"well he knows your name so he's probably gonna find you soon"Tessa said

"that's it!"I exclaimed as an idea came into my mind

"what?"they both asked

"he knows my name but I'm such a nobody that no one in school does so if you guys call me by a different name then he won't find me"I explained happily

"what do we call you?" Tessa asked

"call me Kayla"I told them

"ok we'll give it a try but I doubt it'll work"Candice said and Tessa nodded

"good now let's go to school were gonna be late"I told them and we all kept on walking to school talking about random things

Brady pov

I waited for boomer to arrive at the castle; I wanted to talk to him about mikayla.

I heard the door to the castle open and boomer walked in

"hey man"he greeted

"hey dude"I returned the greeting

"so what did you need to tell me?"boomer asked

"well I was saved by this girl and i want to find her so boomer were going to school"i told him

"school! but school sucks, it's so boring"he complained

"c'mon there has to be something you can entertain yourself with at school"i told him

"well Tessa does go to school"boomer said

"who's tessa?"i asked

"she's a girl I met when we were visiting the school, she is so great"he informed me

"ok so will you go to school with me?"i asked

"um...fine but you owe me"he gave in

* * *

mikayla pov

i walked into school and sat down at my table along side Tessa. the teacher was about to start his lesson but the doors of our school opened and the king and boomer walked in

"your majesty's what are you doing here?"the teacher asked politely while bowing

"we are here to attend school"Brady told the teacher

"ok let me just find you a free seat"the teacher told Brady and scanned the room, luckily Tessa was sitting next to me so there was no chance of him sitting next to me

"sir I got a text from my mom saying she needed me to go home right now!"tessa yelled at the teacher while grabbing her stuff, uh oh this means that he's gonna sit next to me

"ok you may leave"the teacher told Tessa and she mouthed a sorry before grabbing her things and leaving

"brady take a seat beside.."the teacher started to say pointing to me but then stopped when he realized he didn't know my name "whats your name?"he asked me

"it's kayla"i lied

"ok..Brady take a seat beside kayla"the teacher ordered Brady and brady walked over to the table and sat down

"and boomer you can take a seat beside Tristan"the teacher told boomer and boomer sat down beside tristan

"hey i'm king Brady but of course..you already knew that"brady greeted cockily

"oh it's king brady i thought it was king creepy"i mocked him and he shot me a glare which i gladly returned

* * *

brady pov

school was finished and i still didn't find my mystery girl. right now i'm in the castle playing pool all by myself since boomer wanted to go find tessa and boz was probably trying to find candice.

"i just wish i could find her"i muttered to myself

"find who?"a voice from behind me asked and i jumped

"relax it's just me"the voice said and i whirled around to see my sweet cousin lanny

"oh hey lanny"i greeted

"so who's this person you wish you can find?"lanny asked

"well i was in the jungle and this girl saved me from tarantula people and now i really want to find her"i explained

"oh, you know what; i think i have the perfect plan for you to find her"lanny told me

"really?"i asked happily

"ya; all you need to do is put yourself in danger so that who ever this is will come and save you again"lanny explained

"lanny that's genius!"i exclaimed

"i know"he said

"so what kind of danger do i put myself in?"i asked lanny

"i'll have guards dress up as tarantula people and pretend to be attacking you"lannhy told me

"thats genius, thanks lanny"i thanked him

"no problem"he said

lanny pov

tricking these kings is to easy; those tarantula people will be real and brady won't even see it coming, once i get rid of him all i have to do is get rid of boz then the throne is mine

_time for me to destroy the king..._

**ooh lanny is putting brady in danger, so what did you guys think? did you like it? should i keep writing this story? please review**

**-dog lover234**


	4. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
